


激情之梦:一个喜多川计划

by ChenAnJiu



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Painting, Painting borner&Yusuke paints his dream, Self-Discovery, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenAnJiu/pseuds/ChenAnJiu
Summary: This is a work I translated, please support the original author!这是我翻译的作品，请支持原作者。Authorized 已授权原作者作品链接:https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/24128793原作者的话(翻译):喜多川祐介被自己的潜意识从沉睡中惊醒。他从一个刚开始几乎不记得的梦中得到灵感，但当他画画时，场景融合在一起。
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	激情之梦:一个喜多川计划

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormWildcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/gifts).



> 在我着迷于坂本龙司之前，我只关心这两个人。我也同时喜欢着这对couple，还有喜多川祐介试图处理他的“感情”只是....太棒了  
> ——作者原文  
> 译者:  
> 其实我也很喜欢喜多川祐介和高卷杏这对，尤其是P5A里我当时真的就因为这个喜欢这个圈子了!!!但是自己之前产出和这对相关的作品真的好少啊……
> 
> My ability is limited, if there is an error in my translation, please tell me.  
> 我的能力有限，如果翻译的内容出了差错请及时告诉我。
> 
> I will post the translated article in AO3  
> 我将会把翻译好的作品发布在Ao3。

第一章

喜多川祐介对他自己核心问题的处理和解释与大多数人不同。如果他被悲伤、愤怒、快乐所打动，所有这些情绪都被他的画笔表达出来，几乎比他自己说的话更有效、更准确。这是一种他正在努力回避的奇怪的精神交流，但在极端情绪的情况下(在他看来是灵感)，一只易激动的手会拿起铅笔或画笔。  
然而，通常是同样的几个情绪轮流抓住这位年轻的艺术家。不用说，这是一次冒险，一天深夜，一条更……未探索的心灵之路困扰着喜多川祐介。  
祐介从沉睡中惊醒，呼吸艰难，心跳加速。有一种他无法忽视的不适，这种不适源于他的梦对他的某种冲击。不知何故，在他的视觉和意识之间的几秒钟里，他立刻忘记了许多细节。尽管那个梦被抹去了，灵感还是从闷热的床罩下和画家的椅子上冲击并激励着他的身体。睡意朦胧的眼睛盯着空白的画布。他时刻准备着，睡觉时总会留下一个。他的梦时刻准备着提供艺术素材，就像这个例子。  
虽然没有其他什么不好的因素，但是喜多川祐介的意识牢牢抓住了潜意识记忆中的一点点。尽管有些睡眼惺忪的，他还是决定出发，看看他的头脑和手把他带到了哪里。

颜料和画刷开始协同工作，试图拼凑出把他从沉睡中唤醒的全部场景。他从空中召回了两个人。在地上。或者某种表面。细节被弄乱了，但他的手臂和手腕勾勒出了画布的轮廓，留下了单色的痕迹。这两个灵魂发生了某种肉体上的争吵。在创造支配者的时候，由于某种原因，喜多川祐介给画中的人添加了蓝色的乌亮头发，给苍白的皮肤增添了光泽，改变了体型，以反映一个高瘦的个体。面部特征令人难以置信的熟悉，尽管表情很陌生。好像……他在照镜子。  
“这是……我？”祐介一边嘀咕一边评估正在进行的工作。所以他在梦里和某人战斗。从定位来看，他至少看起来是赢了，即使他的脸发出了一些奇怪的信号。这可以解释他醒来时的肾上腺素上升和身体僵硬。不是全部。在心理上，他认为这种奇怪的反应是有道理的，这在提醒他，男孩是男孩，他同时并假设这只是对他的年龄和荷尔蒙的自然反应。  
喜多川祐介航行在从他脑海中同样阴暗的角落荡漾的波浪上，将注意力转移到第二个人物身上。随着彩色刷毛在画布上舞动，液化的颜色漩涡染污了介质，越来越多的场景变得清晰。在他梦想的自我之下，喜多川祐介通过他的绘制，描述了另一个其中一人的皮肤只比他自己的略黑一点，体格完整，有身体曲线和长腿，双手绕在脖子上。

“不，这不太对……”喜多川祐介自言自语道。一个深思熟虑的拇指和手指捏了捏他的下巴不是手…是胳膊？”他巧妙地改变了他的原始，捏造和大惊小怪，直到另一个的胳膊搭在他的脖子上。他歪着头。这幅画里发生了什么？  
他将画笔蘸上他在混合的定制颜色，在第二个人的头上做了波浪状的头发，这些头发在精致的肩膀上层叠。然后，明亮的天蓝色涂在他的画笔上，产生了两只沉重的、迷人的、清晰可辨的眼睛，在画布上闪闪发光。  
“高卷……高卷杏？”这位年轻的艺术家没有对任何人说话结巴。充分的好奇心和投入让他进入了沉迷的状态。喜多川祐介需要看到他潜意识的最终产物。  
场景的走向。为什么是高卷杏？  
他们为什么乱糟糟的？发生什么事了？  
当月亮在清晨的天空下降得更低，准备再次将无限的天空和大气让给太阳时，祐介狂怒的绘画终于结出了令人震惊的最后果实。  
“我做了什么……”他结结巴巴地说，眼睛睁得大大的，缺乏睡眠使他感到疲惫，却又在此时突然变得异常专注。曾经没有生命的画布现在骄傲地靠在他的画架上，随意而无畏地展示着。倾斜的腿盘在柔软的腰上，画家的手紧抓着模特的身体，这是一场不同于他想象的战斗，当画面在模糊的思维指导下开始时。一场争夺统治地位的斗争，一场从别人那里获得满足的斗争。快乐和激情塑造了他们的身体和表情。一股寒气穿过喜多川祐介，使疲惫的少年颤抖。他的脸觉得热，身体感觉又不舒服了。

“这就是我梦寐以求的吗？这种激情和…被禁止的欲望？！”当他与高卷杏目光接触时，牙齿咬进了他的嘴唇，高卷杏来自他想象的阴暗角落。“我……我想这有道理。我在那个年龄，她肯定是吸引我注意力的人。”他在座位上挪动了一下，做了个鬼脸，眼睛向下看着自己。“显然她引起了我比我注意到的更多的注意。”  
一个呵欠拉长了他的脸。环顾了四周，画家决定最好在好好休息后进行自我反省。尽管有唤醒的需求，一旦头撞到枕头上，喜多川祐介便沉入了睡眠。  
直到一个声音再次召唤他回到现实。带着不确定的尖叫。“喜多川祐介？”他被吓出了一身冷汗。  
他已经忘记了。一个访客来到他的宿舍，他们知道他把备用钥匙藏在哪里。事实上，他鼓励他们自己进入，以防他被困在自己的内心世界之中。  
裹在他脚上的床单让他爬下床，同时也感到疲惫，绝望的行为结束了，他倒在了地板上。他收拾好自己，向召唤的地点跑去，那是他最新的画作，赤裸和某些无法让人描述的荣耀所在的地方。  
“高卷杏！让我解释一下！”


End file.
